Squad 7 Reunites
by Elllise
Summary: Sasuke left Squad 7 without a goodbye. Will Naruto and his friends find and bring Sasuke back to the Leaf Village?
1. Chapter 1

**Squad 7 Reunites**

Enjoy reading my story and please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Positive criticisms are allowed.

_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own Naruto or the characters. I own the story, though.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Sasuke please don't leave me!" shouted Sakura in tears. Sasuke ignored her and continued walking. "Sasuke! Stop now or I will scream!" cried Sakura. Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her and whispered "Sakura, thanks for everything" in a soft voice. Her sight was blurry and in a few seconds Sakura fainted. Sasuke picked her up and laid her on a bench.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up and was shocked to see Naruto and Kakashi Sensei infront of her. But what shocked her most was where she was now. "Sakura! Your awake!" said Naruto. "Where am I now? Wait! Where is Sasuke?" scream Sakura. "Calm down, Sakura. You are in the hospital." explained Kakashi Sensei. "Tell us what happened, Sakura. Why were you sleeping on a bench?" asked Naruto. "I-I...Sasuke." said Sakura in a sad tone. She explained what happened from A-Z. Naruto and Kakashi Sensei was shocked when they heard what happened.<p>

After Sakura recovered, she and Naruto went for a walk. "Naruto, can I ask you a favour?" said Sakura. "What is it, Sakura?" replied Naruto. "Can you please bring back Sasuke? Please!" Sakura started crying. Naruto didn't want to see Sakura cry so he replied "Yes." Sakura stopped crying and looked at Naruto. She then gave him a smile. "Thank you, Naruto." In a soft and low voice. Naruto smiled but deep in his heart he didn't know what to do.

Naruto went to the Ichiraku Ramen shop to eat. There he saw Kakashi Sensei. "Sensei! It's a surprise to see you here." said Naruto. Kakashi smiled. "Naruto, what did Sakura say?" asked Kakashi. Naruto kept quiet for a while and replied "Nothing." Kakashi knew something was going on. "Are you sure?" asked Kakashi again. "Sakura asked me to bring back Sasuke." replied Naruto. Kakashi was not surprise. He knew Sakura would ask Naruto to bring back Sasuke, but he didn't expect Sakura to ask him now. "And what are you going to do about it, Naruto?" said Kakashi. "I'm not sure, Sensei." said Naruto. "I don't know if this will work, but I think you should go and find Jiraiya Sensei and ask him to teach you a few jutsus." suggested Kakashi. "Learn new jutsus? What for, Sensei?" asked Naruto. "Because you will need them to battle Sasuke later." replied Kakashi. Naruto was shocked. "Why do I have to battle Sasuke?" said Naruto. Kakashi too was unsure why. But what he knows is that Sasuke will not come back unless Naruto defeats him in a battle.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the ceiling of his room. Naruto kept hearing Kakashi Sensei's words. "<em>Because you will need them to battle Sasuke later."<em> He did not know what Kakashi Sensei meant but he knows something bad will happen. _'__Sasuke... where are you now? Why did you leave us Sasuke?'_

Naruto went to Jiraiya Sensei's house and knocked on the door. *Knock, knock, knock* "Who is it?" shouted Jiraiya from inside. "It's me, pervy sage!" replied Naruto. _"_Come in!" said Jiraiya. Naruto opened the door and saw Jiraiya writing something on a piece of paper. _'Must be one of his silly novels that Kakashi Sensei likes to read.'_ Thought Naruto. "What are you doing standing there? Come on in." said Jiraiya. Naruto came inside and sat next to Jiraiya. "Pervy Sage, I would like to learn new jutsus from you. Kakashi Sensei said that you know a few cool jutsus." said Naruto. Jiraiya dropped his pencil and looked at Naruto. "What for?" asked Jiraiya. "Kakashi Sensei said that I need to learn those jutsus so I can battle Sasuke." explained Naruto. _'So it was true, Sasuke did leave the village.' _thought Jiraiya. "Ok Naruto, I will teach you the first jutsu called 'Rasengan'. It is a very powerful jutsu created by the Fourth Hokage. It took him 3 years to master and perfect it." said Jiraiya. "Huh? 3 years?" shouted Naruto. "Yes, 3 years." replied Jiraiya. _'Woa, it took the Fourth Hokage 3 years. Can I master it?" _thought Naruto.

"Ok, we will now learn the basics." said Jiraiya while taking a water ballon from the bag. "Here, take this." Jiraiya gave Naruto the water balloon. "What is this for, Pervy Sage?" asked Naruto. "You'll see." replied Jiraiya. After learning the first step, Naruto moved on to the next. Jiraiya came back with another bag filled with rubber balls. And after this step was mastered, Naruto moved on to the final step which Jiraiya said was the hardest. "Here, take this balloon." said Jiraiya. "Ahh, I'm exhausted. Can we take a break now?" pleaded Naruto. "Alright, we'll sleep in one of the motels in the city." said Jiraiya. Naruto couldn't shut his eyes. His eyes kept shaking. Jiraiya went somewhere and isn't back yet. Naruto tossed and turned the whole night but couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Sasuke. _"My dream is to kill a certain someone. And my dream is not a dream, it will be a reality."_ '_What did he mean?' _thought Naruto. Who did he want to kill? Is it.. me?

Naruto had a problem mastering the final step. "The Pervy Sage was right, this last step is hard." said Naruto. After a few days, he finally mastered it. Jiraiya said it took him 1 week to master it and he was impressed. "Congratulations, Naruto. You could master it after all!" said Jiraiya. Naruto smiled wide. He was proud because he mastered the Fourth Hokage's jutsu in 1 week. "Ok, now we will go back to the Leaf Village." said Jiraiya. "But what about the other jutsus?" asked Naruto. "We will learn those later, you will have to look for Sasuke now before it's too late." explained Jiraiya. _'Too late? What does the Pervy Sage mean?'_

* * *

><p>They finally arrived. Naruto went to Grandma Tsunade's office to tell her something important. "Grandma Tsunade, I'll need all the help I can get from the guys." said Naruto. Tsunade looked at Naruto and said, "What for?" "To look for Sasuke." said Naruto. Tsunade was shocked. <em>'How is he going to look for Sasuke? And even if he does find him, how is he going to bring him back?'<em> thought Tsunade. "Ok, I will appoint Shikamaru as the leader." said Tsunade. Naruto nodded.

A few hours later, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Chouji, Lee gathered at the Leaf Village gate. "This is such a brag, why did you call us, Naruto?" asked Shikamaru. "Listen, guys. I'll need your help looking for Sasuke. I promised Sakura that we will bring him back." They all looked at Naruto in the eye. "What? Us? Look for Sasuke? Naruto, do you know how much trouble that's going to cause us?" said Kiba. "Naruto promised Sakura that we will bring back Sasuke. So we will! Let's goo!" said Lee with his 'nice guy pose'. "This is a drag but since Lady Tsunade said yes, we will look for Sasuke." said Shikamaru.

"Ok, are you all ready?" asked Shikamaru. "Yes" replied the others. They went through the deep and dark forest searching everywhere. "Kiba, do you sense his smell?" asked Naruto. "I think I'm getting a familliar smell. It's somewhere in the Valley of the End." replied Kiba. "Good, Naruto, you go to the Valley of the End, we'll take care of the enemies." said Shikamaru. "Are you sure?" asked Naruto. "Yes, go on, Naruto." said Shino. Naruto left his friends and ran fast towards the Valley of the End.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Sasuke standing on a Statue which looked like Madara Uchiha. "Sasuke! Sasuke is that you?" shouted Naruto. "What are you doing here? Come and follow me home to the Leaf Village!" said Naruto. Sasuke began to laugh. "Naruto.. You've always been a naive little idiot. I don't need the Leaf Village, I'm going to follow Orochimaru to train. I don't need you either, Naruto!" said Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Squad 7 Reunites **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Naruto or the characters. I own the story, though.**

* * *

><p>"Wh-what do you mean, Sasuke?" asked Naruto. "Can't you figure it out? I will never return to the village unless my dream becomes a reality." replied Sasuke. <em>'My dream is to kill a certain someone.'<em> "So who is that 'certain someone'? "Is it me?" said Naruto. "Who that person is, is not important. The important thing now is to follow Orochimaru. And no one will stop me, not even you, Naruto!" said Sasuke. "Like I'll let you follow Orochimaru! I will stop you and bring you back home right now!" shouted Naruto. He went closer to Sasuke and looked him in the eye. "Why Sasuke, why are you doing this?" asked Naruto. Sasuke didn't say a word and started doing hand signs. Wings suddenly appeared on Sasuke's body. His face was grey in colour and there was a black star symbol on his nose. His hand was holding a lightning ball called Chidori. There's no question, this is Sasuke's second stage of the Cursed Seal Of Heaven. Naruto stood there like a rock, shocked to see Sasuke's form. "You said you won't let me follow Orochimaru, so this means I'll have to kill you." said Sasuke. _'Is this... What Kakashi Sensei meant? Do I really have to fight him?_' "Alright Sasuke, I will stop you here and now!" shouted Naruto. Naruto started doing hand signs and in a few seconds he was holding a medium-sized blue ball. It was the Rasengan Jiraiya taught him. "Lets do this!" said Naruto.

Naruto was laying flat on the water and Sasuke was standing on a rock. Naruto couldn't believe that this is how it'll end. Flashbacks appeared in his mind. Naruto saw memories of Squad 7. _'Is this it?'_ Naruto got up and stood on the water. He started entering his demon form. He created another Rasengan and attacked Sasuke but missed. Sasuke hit Naruto again with Chidori. Naruto fell and drowned in the water. Sasuke just waited and saw Naruto floating on the surface of the water. He was about to finish Naruto off but flashbacks and memories of Squad 7 appeared. He didn't want to kill his best friend like his brother, Itachi did.

Kakashi came a few minutes after Sasuke left. He ran towards Naruto and checked his pulse. He was still alive. "Forgive me Naruto, we were too late." said Kakashi in a sad tone. "Looks like Sasuke went to follow Orochimaru. But I wonder why he didn't kill Naruto." said Paku, one of Kakashi's ninja hounds. Kakashi picked Naruto up and carried him on his back. He walked towards the Leaf Village. "What happened, Naruto?" asked Kakashi. Naruto didn't say a word.

Naruto woke up and looked around. He recognized this place, its the hospital. "So you're finally awake. Tell me, what happened in the Valley of the End?" said Kakashi. Naruto told Kakashi what happened. Kakashi nodded. "Don't worry, Naruto. I know Sasuke will return someday." said Kakashi. "Why Sensei? Why did he do this?" asked Naruto sadly. "I don't know, Naruto." replied Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't find the right answer.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the deep forest was Sasuke. He kept remembering what Naruto said before he walked away. <em>"I will look for you and bring you back home, I swear I will." <em>_"Why?" asked Sasuke. "Because you're my friend."_ "Am I doing the right thing?" said Sasuke to himself. He threw away those thoughts and continued walking.

Sakura came in and sat on the chair beside Naruto's bed. "Sakura... I-I'm sorry." said Naruto. "For what, silly?" said Sakura with a smile. "I couldn't bring Sasuke back. I'm so sorry." said Naruto. "Heh, don't you worry about that." replied Sakura. "I promised, didn't I? I never go back on my words, thats my nindō, my ninja way!" said Naruto. Sakura smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you, Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED..<strong>

Sorry this chapter was short, I didn't have much time so I only wrote a little. I promise the next chapter will be a long one! =)

**Strawberrygirlxo **


End file.
